


Val’s Interesting Day

by Crumbs_and_Crepes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, it’s so bad lmao, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbs_and_Crepes/pseuds/Crumbs_and_Crepes
Summary: A really bad crack enemies to lovers with a dramatic plot twist
Relationships: jello | jellomp4/val | val_kurry
Kudos: 3





	Val’s Interesting Day

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a fanfic before so it’s terrible

Val was having shit day.

Her cornflakes had been soggy this morning her favourite yellow skirt got stained, and she almost let it slip that she’s famous for drawing gay anime fan art on instagram. 

Val, being an Akaashi kinnie and too pretty to wear a stained skirt was forced to change into her cheerleading uniform. 

And that was only the beginning......

——

Val was on her last class of the day.

She was sooo done with unworthy lower beings cat-calling her and was ready to go home to draw more gay art. 

She was almost out the door when she bumped into her asshole friend Jello. Jello had spent the entire class playing Genshin Impact.

“Ugh, what are YOU doing here?” Val demanded. “C-c-chongyun” Jello sputtered in answer, and Val instantly knew what they had spent the entire class doing. 

Val couldn’t deal with this today. 

She had a pop tart in the microwave. 

“Whatever, fuck off and don’t message me in discord I can’t with your spamming”. 

Jello rolled their eyes. “Chile, anyway Val wait”. 

“What do you want? I have to go draw gay anime boys in mini skirts, it’s important!” 

Jello just stared at her, and it suddenly dawned on Val what she had just said. 

“Shitwaffles” 

Val swore. 

“Lmfao, so that’s what you do in your spare time” 

Jello laughed. Val blushed. 

“Hey, Babe, it’s ok, I manifested last week that I’d go drinking with you so if you come with me for the evening I may forget” 

Jello winked. 

“Jello what the fawk! Don’t call me Babe and we are MINORS! M, I, N, O, R, S! Minors! Underage?!!?!?” 

Jello slipped a life size Chongyun plushie out of her backpack. 

He then ripped the plushie open and pulled out two fake ID’s. 

“Waddaya say, Babeycakes?” 

Val sighed.

Guess she could eat the pop tart tomorrow. 

“Fine”. 

Jello smiled, then realized they were still in the school hallway. 

She grabbed Val by the hand and dragged her outside. 

Val already hated this. “I already hate this,” Val stated. 

“Too bad,” Jello retorted, “and there’s no room in my car.” 

Val breathed a sigh of relief. This was over, she could go home. 

She was about to turn around when Jello yeeted her into the trunk and slammed the door. 

——

Val’s cheerleading uniform was wrinkled and she had no idea she had been in the trunk when it finally opened. 

She leaped out of the trunk and lunged at Jello. 

“You asshole! What was that for?!?!?!!! That wasn’t very poggers” 

Jello dodged at just the right time. 

“Calm down, let’s go get black out drunk and you won’t remember this tomorrow”. 

Val glared at Jello, but they just grabbed Val by the wrist again and pulled her into a club. 

Jello went right away to grab drinks and Val had no choice but to follow. Jello sat at the bar and stared hastily drinking shots. 

Val sat next to her but decided to stay sober. She was still annoyed from earlier. 

“You know, you look pretty sexy in that cheerleading uniform” Jello drunkenly rambled.

Val was taken aback but then responded with: 

“and you look like a hot mess”. 

Jello let out a high pitched giggle and chugged an entire beer. Jello was drunk af at this point. 

“Val, I have something to tell you.” 

“What?” 

“I love you almost as much as Chongyun”. 

Val smirked. “Only almost as mu-” 

Suddenly Jello leaned over and threw up in Val’s Micheal Kors bag.

Thinking only of protecting her bag, Val whipped out her switchblade from the skirt of her cheerleading uniform and stabbed Jello.

Jello flopped off her chair and thumped to the ground. 

Val quickly looked around her. No one was paying attention and the bartender had his back turned. 

Val grabbed Jello and dragged her outside into a back alley while he slowly bled out. 

Val suddenly realized what she had done. 

This had probably stemmed from reading Killing Stalking. Sangwoo would be proud. 

As she stared at Jello lying there she realized that she loved him. She fell to her knees.

She loved Jello. And now they were dying.

Val gathered Jello into her arms for a passionate kiss on Jello’s cold lips. 

Jello wrapped they’re arms around Val and stuck her tongue down Vals throat. 

Eventually Val realized that Jello was completely dead now and stood up.

“Welp, that friendship was fun while it lasted.” 

Val grabbed Jello’s body and chucked her into the nearest dumpster. 

She decided the blood on her cheerleading uniform looked pretty pog. She went straight home, touched up her makeup and went right back to drawing gay anime boys in mini skirts.

End


End file.
